


ghostly affairs

by Anonymous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Frottage, Ghost Sex, M/M, he see through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Weird ghost sex. Thank you twitter.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139
Collections: Anonymous





	ghostly affairs

If Andrew had been asked six months ago, he would have said that he’d prefer to _not_ be haunted by an annoying, red-headed ghost. Now, though, he’s not too sure.

Neil had already been in Andrew’s new apartment when he’d moved in, in the form of a mysterious draft as he walked into the kitchen, or a shiver up his spine as he fell asleep. Eventually, he’d shown himself to Andrew, going from a ghostly shadow to a full fledged human using only his intention, the only indication of his otherworldly status in the pale shimmer of his skin on occasion.

Neil had slotted himself into Andrew’s life easily, which had been completely unexpected, considering the circumstances. At first, he had floated around just as before, making himself visible whenever he felt up for it, and when he did so, he and Andrew would talk.

Over time, Neil became something like a friend. Something like a roommate. Something like something more. And now, six months later, Neil is basically living a second life with Andrew, and while Andrew’s not too sure about how ghost logic works, it must be pretty casual, since Neil doesn’t seem too worried about it. All Andrew knows is that Neil seems to be enjoying his ghostly adventures, meeting new friends, trying new things, etcetera.

New things that, more often than not, seem to include Andrew. He can still remember the disbelief he’d felt when he’d touched Neil for the first time, feeling him warm and solid beneath his palms, which are two things Andrew thought of as extremely un-ghostly.

And that’s how he has him now, pressed firmly into the mattress in their bedroom, morning light shining through the open blinds as he kisses the squirmy, energetic ghost beneath him.

It feels just like kissing a normal person would feel, but it’s the fact that he _knows_ Neil is different that always gets to Andrew, making him feel rebellious and high as he kisses into Neil’s mouth, licking sweet hums from low in his throat.

Andrew feels Neil’s calm hands run up under his shirt, yes or no’s having already been established for now. Andrew shivers into the sensation and feels Neil grin in between their mouths. Andrew clutches at Neil’s hair firmly, and lets out a small smile of his own when he feels Neil’s hands falter in their steadiness, pleased to have gotten a reaction out of him— however easy they may be to coax out of the redhead, Andrew will cherish every one. Every sigh, moan, and tremble is ingrained into Andrew’s memory, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Beneath him, Neil grows needier, his gasps more frequent and he hands more frantic. He kisses a line up Andrew’s neck, and Andrew shakes a little, letting out a soft growl and pushing his hips forwards into Neil’s own.

Andrew builds a steady pace, rutting against his little ghost, both of them fully clothed still. Neil’s throws his head back, crying out a little, and Andrew watches, enamored, as his control on his appearance begins to fade. With each thrust of Andrew’s hips, Neil’s color fades slightly, leaving him shimmery and opalescent in the early light for a few moments before he gets himself under control again.

That’s what Andrew lives for most though, in times like this, when he has Neil underneath him— that loss of control. He keeps rolling their hips together, not stopping when Neil grabs at his bicep in warning, wrecked gasps leaving his mouth. “Andrew,” he says, voice quiet and shaking, “Andrew, I—”

“Shh,” Andrew reassures, keeping that same rhythm. Neil’s thighs shake around Andrew’s waist, and he fades more frequently now, having more trouble keeping his presence when Andrew is pushing him to his limit so well. “Come, Neil,” he says, rutting forwards one last time as Neil does so, growing more translucent, his hand shooting out to grab at Andrew’s hair as he comes, still in his pajamas.

Andrew can’t help the small smile that graces his face as he watches Neil come back down, thighs shivering and appearance fading in and out of color, already beyond excited to make him come again when he fucks him.

He shucks his sweats and boxers off his legs, giving Neil the same treatment moments later, relishing in Neil’s whine when Andrew ducks his head down to lap at Neil’s cock, cleaning him up, his other hand searching blindly in the nightstand for the lube.

He makes a triumphant grunt around Neil when he finds it, and Neil is pushing and pulling at his hair, trying to work through the sensitivity in order to start feeling good again. Andrew pops the top of the lube with one hand, squeezing a little out onto his fingers with some difficulty, rubbing the slick fingers against Neil’s hole until he feels the ghost above him relax.

Andrew pushes his fingers into that tight heat with ease and goes down on him farther. He can tell the exact moment Neil gets over the hill of oversensitivity, his thighs twitching as he lets out a long moan into the early morning, going abruptly pale, then back to normal just as quickly. Andrew moves his finger inside of Neil, popping his mouth off of his cock and watching Neil’s beautiful face move with every push, his eyes fluttered shut and mouth slightly parted.

He adds another finger easily, and Neil’s hips start bucking again, desperate for friction now that Andrew doesn’t have his mouth on him anymore. He fucks Neil with his fingers until Neil goes pearly at the edges and Andrew is finally able to see his own fingers moving inside of his ghost. He watches, mesmerized, as he curls his fingers up, and suddenly he can’t take it anymore.

Andrew flips them over, placing Neil in his lap without too much effort, watching Neil’s lust filled eyes and gripping his hips as Neil sits on his dick. Andrew is once again struck by how real he feels— how solid Neil is under his hands even as he seems to fade from reality when his pleasure builds, going fuzzy and slightly see through above him, not caring enough to focus himself back.

Neil lets his head lull back as he leans back and places his hands on Andrew’s thighs, moving himself up and down on Andrew’s cock. Andrew feels the need to close his eyes— to just lean back and let himself _feel_ Neil wrapped around him so wonderfully— but he can’t take his eyes off of the sight in front of him.

From the position they’re in, Andrew can watch his own cock move in and out of Neil as Neil rides him. He can’t think of the exact reason why it’s so hot, but he figures it must have something to do with his possessive streak. Getting to see himself inside of Neil has an appeal he doesn’t like to think too much into, but he knows Neil doesn’t mind. Currently, his ghost is smirking down at him, eyes hooded and lust-filled as he rides Andrew without abandon, thighs shaking with the effort.

“Staring,” Neil says, breathlessly, and Andrew’s had enough of his teasing. He grabs Neil’s hips firmly, gripping them and using his hold on them to move Neil up and down on him more easily on his cock, working their bodies together faster and harder until he’s holding Neil above him and thrusting himself up into him rapidly. Andrew grits his teeth, trying to keep it together until Neil comes again, which is proving to be insanely difficult with Neil’s reactions above him and the sight of his cock driving into Neil in front of him.

Neil moans higher and louder as he approaches his limit, which only prompts Andrew to push himself farther, slamming his hips up without abandon, watching as Neil throws his head back with a harsh gasp and comes, thighs shaking to an almost worrying degree. Neil comes silently sighing out his pleasure before slumping forward onto Andrew’s chest and allowing him to continue the thrusts on his own.

Andrew manages only a few more thrusts with Neil clenching around him, his ghost pressing tiny kisses into the crook of his neck. He slams up into Neil one last time and holds himself there, coming deep inside.

They stay like that for a moment, Neil lax and faded in his arms and Andrew tense and sated underneath him. Eventually, Andrew lifts Neil off his dick and lays him down next to him, his legs still shaky and slightly translucent. Andrew tells himself feverishly that the sight of his own come inside of Neil is _not_ in fact, hot, but to no avail.

He goes and gets something to clean them up with, wiping up his ghost’s mess as he starts to come back into full color, relaxed and happy against the sheets. Andrew makes as if to go out into the kitchen to make breakfast, but Neil whines and drags him back into bed. “Good morning,” he says, dragging his nose along the line of Andrew’s throat.

Andrew closes his eyes. _It sure is._


End file.
